A front opening holster is one that is generally formed from a plastic casing with the casing having a front opening seam to allow rapid removal of a revolver through the front of the holster wich is particularly useful in emergency situations. It is however important that only the person wearing the holster be in a position to withdraw the revolver. For this reason, front opening holsters are additionally provided with means for locking the front opening against unauthorized use. Further means for releasing the holster must then be provided to allow use of the revolver as is necessary.
It is important that the front opening lock be inaccesible as much as possible to anyone other than the person wearing the holster. It is further important that the release for the lock be reliable at all times.